Learning to Trust
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Spoilers for "Catch and Release." Peridot has been living in Steven's bathroom for the past week. She hasn't come out once, and the only one she lets in is Steven. And she is really confused about why he hasn't harmed her yet.


Learning to Trust

Summary: Spoilers for "Catch and Release." Peridot has been living in Steven's bathroom for the past week. She hasn't come out once, and the only one she lets in is Steven. And she is really confused about why he hasn't harmed her yet.

 **While this is far from my first fanfiction this is my first Steven Universe one. So enjoy**

Peridot POV:

I sat in the corner of the Steven's think chamber, or as he called it his "bathroom." He often comes in and out doing small things, like scrubbing his teeth with the cavity weapon or washing his face with the wet-and-twist. He told me the real names of these items were a toothbrush and towel. Sometimes he would do something, but I didn't know what because he always made me turn around.

I always turned around when he asked me too, out of fear that he would turn me into a cloud put me in a bubble again if I didn't do as he asked.

"Peridot," the Steven said from the other side of the door.

I got up and let him in, before going back to my corner.

"Can you, um, turn around?" the Steven asked.

I complied.

"Thank you," the Steven said.

"The Steven?" I asked.

"Yeah?" the Steven responded.

"Why haven't you put me back in the bubble?" I asked. "Or let those Crystal Clods do it?"

"I'm not going to hurt you." the Steven said. "And I'm not going to let the Gems hurt you either."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" the Steven asked.

I heard the sound of the odd chair spinning its water before the Steven told me I could turn back around.

"Trust?" I asked. I was not familiar with this term.

"Yeah, like, you know I'm not going to hurt you no matter what." the Steven explained.

"So, you're saying I should do this trust thing you." I said.

"Yeah," the Steven smiled.

"I don't think I can do this trust thing." I admitted, hugging my detached foot to my chest.

"Well, it's kind of easy." the Steven said.

"The Steven," I said.

"Please, it's just Steven." the Steven corrected.

"Steven," I restarted. "It's not easy on Homeworld."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"It just isn't!" I said.

"Well, you're on Earth now." Steven said.

"Don't remind me." I muttered.

"And people on Earth have to trust to each other." Steven finished.

"So you just trust anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah," Steven shrugged.

I was silent.

"Wait here." Steven said and left the room.

What was he doing? Was he going to get one of those Crystal Clods to bubble me again? Are they going to harvest me this time?

It wasn't long before Steven came back into the room holding something in his hand.

"Here," Steven said, trying to hand me the item.

"Is that a weapon?" I asked.

"No, it's a sandwich." Steven smiled.

I took the so called sandwich and held it in my hands, unsure what to do with it.

"You eat it." Steven explained when I made no move.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's food." Steven said. "I know gems don't have to eat, but Amethyst likes to. And it's good."

"Is it poisonous?" I asked.

"No," Steven smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

I studied him. He seemed sincere, but that could just be façade. If this was a trick I could end up as a cloud again, and then end up getting bubbled again.

I took a bite of the sandwich, and Steven was right, it was good.

"This is Earth food?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Some of it." Steven replied. "There are a lot of different kinds."

"It's good." I said. I smiled, before taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Peridot," Steven said.

"Wha-" I said with my mouth full.

"You don't have to stay in here you know." Steven said. "You trust me right?"

I thought about it. Steven really hasn't been anything but nice to me. I decided if anyone deserved my trust it was him. I nodded.

"Then I promise that the Gems weren't hurt you." Steven said.

"Are you sure I can trust those Crystal Clods?" I asked.

"Gems," Steven mildly corrected. "And yeah, I'm sure."

"Why do you stay with them?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a Crystal Gem too." Steven said, lifting his so called shirt slightly to show the Rose Quartz Gem on his stomach.

"Why do you have the Rose Quartz Gem?" I asked.

"Well, my mom was Rose Quartz. She gave up her physical form so I could be born." Steven explained. "She was part of the Crystal Gems, and now I am, just like her. I'm not exactly a gem either. My dad is a human, so I'm only half gem."

"Why do you tell me everything I ask?" I asked.

"Because I trust you." Steven smiled. "And I want you to trust me."

I sat in silence for a moment.

"Will you come out now?" Steven asked, extending his hand gently.

I flinched back, but he made no move to hit me. I studied his hand for a moment, before I took it in my own, and he helped pull me to my feet. It was a little weird only being barely taller than the human-gem hybrid, instead of towering over him.

"It'll be okay." Steven smiled and led me out of the bathroom.

I was led into a big room where the Crystal Clo-Gems sat.

"Look who finally decided to come out." the purple one known as Amethyst said.

"Amethyst," Garnet said. Before she walked towards me. I wanted shrink back, to run back to the bathroom. But, Steven said they wouldn't hurt me so I stood my ground. "Peridot,"

I swallowed. "Yes?"

"Would you like to help us stop this cluster?" Garnet asked.

"I don't think you can stop it." I replied.

"We always find a way." Seven said.

"Look Peridot, we can make a deal here." Garnet said. "Since you are stuck on earth, you might as well help us save it."

"In return, we promise not to poof you or put you inside a bubble." Pearl continued.

"If I help you," I said. "I would be betraying Homeworld. I would never be able to go back." I said.

"Then you can stay here with us!" Steven said. "Join the Crystal Gems."

"Join you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Steven smiled. "Don't you trust us?"

I was silent for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I do trust you."

"Great!" Steven smiled and jumped up and down. "Oh! We should go to the arcade. You would love it Peridot!"

"Another time Steven." Garnet said. "We have a mission."

I moved to get out of their way.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst asked.

I stared at them in confusion.

"You're coming with us." Pearl said.

"You are a Crystal Gem after all." Garnet said.

I was silent, before I smiled and ran to join them, going as fast as my small legs could carry me.

Maybe these Crystal Gems weren't so bad, now that I'm learning to trust them.


End file.
